


A Slytherin Plan

by Sophrionasphinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophrionasphinx/pseuds/Sophrionasphinx
Summary: At last, he'd broken The-Boy-Who-Lived.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	A Slytherin Plan

He’d done it at. At last he’d finally done it. He’d broken The-Boy-Who-Lived.

And now it was done. It had taken months of patient seduction. Months of vanilla sex, slowly, slowly, slowly shading into something stronger, something darker. Weeks of handcuffs and a spanked bottom before sliding the naive Griff into full-blown submission until he’d finally managed to collar the bastard. Left him kneeling at the end of the bed, stripes red against his milk-white skin, head held high by the collar he’d never be able to remove, never be able to ignore.

He stretched luxuriously against silk sheets and wondered how much longer he’d have to continue with the sex. Surely in a couple of weeks he’d be able to introduce a cock cage, full-time orgasm denial – his pet’s “gift” of perfect submission. Then gradually decreasing sex until he had a slave, his to demean and he wouldn't even have to sleep with him. He sighed happily. Scarhead might have beaten The Dark Lord but he was no match for his own appetites – his own craving to submit. 

He turned over and decided to sleep a little longer, Scarhead could stay kneeling at the foot of the bed. What sort of master let his pets dirty up the sheets? Another hour or two to savour his triumph and then they could start to tell the world of their relationship and who was in charge.

Only there was a noise somewhere close. Was it raining? The bathroom door behind him swung open and a cloud of steam billowed forth. Pet, Scarhead, a towel round his hips sauntered out, as bold as brass.

Draco sat up as quickly as he could. “You removed your collar!” He aimed for stern but only managed shocked squeak. 

“Of course I did. I couldn’t go to work wearing that thing. It’s bloody uncomfortable.” Scarhead looked round. “I’m a sock short, can you see it anywhere?”

“I didn’t say you could take it off.” That was better. More commanding. 

“So what? I can’t go around wearing it in public. I look ridiculous. Ah there it is.” He sat on the edge of the bed and began to dress.

He scrambled out of bed, and grabbed a dressing gown. “I think you’re forgetting who the Master is round here. I’m going to have to remind you, aren’t I?”

Potter stood up and began buttoning his flies. “Don’t be silly, Draco. I’ve got to go to work, I haven’t got time to play now.” He shrugged into his shirt, his unblemished shoulders disappearing behind cloth. “And talking of games. I didn’t like to tell you last night – you were so into it – but I don’t want to play like that any more.” He spotted he’d miss-buttoned his shirt, tsked and started again. “I didn’t mind when it was handcuffs and a smacked botty but all that master and slave stuff – it’s not me. It’s undignified, unequal and frankly uncomfortable. If I hadn’t been casting _analgesia_ on myself for the last couple of months, you’d really have hurt me.”

“You mean I wasn’t?”

“’fraid not. I tried it your way but I didn’t like it, you seemed to be enjoying doing it - so I stopped it hurting.” He shrugged. “I was hoping you’d get it out of your system but apparently not. Can we go back to how it was in the beginning?”

“What? No! I’m your Master. Get back here.”

Potter was replacing the contents of his pockets from the neat pile on the dresser. “I told you, Draco, I can’t play now and ….”

“I’m not playing!”

That got the bastard’s attention. “You might not be but I was – and I don’t want to any more. You really thought this was some sort of permanent arrangement? You as master and me as slave? And just when were you going to get round to telling me about our new life together?" He turned away and went to get his coat from the chair he'd left it over. "You know, Hermione told me I ought to be honest with you,” he muttered.

“You told the mudblood!”

And that was when he realised he’d lost. Potter straightened up. All relaxation gone. His face set. “I thought you’d grown up – I see now I was mistaken. No, I didn’t give my friend any of the details, she merely knew that I was keeping something from you. She was, as ever, right. If I’d told you I didn’t enjoy your games earlier I’d have found out you were playing out some sick fantasy of your own. I may not know much about sex but I do know that you don’t decide that sort of thing on your own. It's supposed to be a relationship - not a one-man wank fantasy.” He stopped on his way to the floo. “Good bye, Malfoy. " He shook his head. "I’ll never know how you got into Slytherin – you’re about as cunning and subtle as half a brick in a sock.”

The End


End file.
